


It's an Elementary School, Not the Police Academy!

by awkwardhawk



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, BAMF Lydia Martin, Child Isaac Lahey, Child Scott, Evil Kate Argent, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Abuse, Past Peter Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Slow Build Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Teacher Derek, Teacher Stiles, Undercover Cop Derek Hale, mob boss Peter Hale, stiles does not go by stilinski in this fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-06-20 19:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15541143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awkwardhawk/pseuds/awkwardhawk
Summary: Derek Hale has been chasing down Peter Hale for a good while already, when he finally gets a break in the case it leads him to Beacon Hills. There he must go undercover in order to find Stiles, who is said to have stolen 10 Million dollars from Peter Hale when he ran away. Derek has to find Stiles before Peter does.aka: The Kindergarten Cop AU I couldn't stop thinking about.





	1. A Break in the Case

A jittery man is waiting for him as he approaches the back alley of the mall. He recognizes him as one of the regular junkies that is willing to do anything in order to score some more drugs. He stares at the man with disgust as he approaches and gives him an expectant look, he hates dealing with junkies but it’s necessary sometimes. “I don’t have all day”

The man flinches at the strong and commanding voice but then smiles. “Oh hey! I know, you must be pretty busy, such an important man. I have the best information for you, of course for a price, but I can tell you will want this information.”

Peter rolls his eyes at the man’s chatter and straightens himself, appearing to look bigger and more intimidating. He doesn’t have time to waste with stupid junkies, there is a strong possibility that Detective Hale is not far behind. “How about you give me the information first and then I decide whether it is worth anything. I do not want to waste my time dealing with you if you’re going to give me recycled news.” Peter says with annoyance.

“Believe me, this is information you are going to want.” The junkie says with a smile before noticing his growing annoyance. “This is about your ex.”

Now they’re getting somewhere, he hasn’t had news about his ex in a long while. He gives the junkie his most charming smile, “Tell me what you have and I’ll take good care you.”

“Okay, you’re so generous sir.” The junkie nodded and rubbed his hands together. “I was doing a delivery out of state last week when I ran into him. He’s in a town called Beacon Hills. That’s in Northern California, it’s a real nice place. The type where everyone knows your names, it even snows in the winter there. A real quiet and nice place, could make for a good painting.”

Peter smirked and took a step closer towards the junkie, “How did he look?”

“He looked great, grew out his hair a bit, but he looks like a million dollars… well, more like 10 million.” The junkie said with a smirk.

“Did he see you?” Peter’s eyes harden, he has his information now, more than he has had in a while, he’ll need to be discreet about this.

The man shook his head, “No, I was across the street in my truck when I saw him walk into a school with his son. He looked real healthy too, very happy family.”

Peter turned with a smile; he had finally found him after four years. “Did you tell anyone else about this?”

“No, I came straight to you. About my payment…”

“You will get exactly what you deserve.” As Peter turned back to the junkie he pulled out his gun and fired his gun. “Thank you for the information.” He fired his gun two more times and walked away from the body.

\---

Derek ran towards the alley of the mall as he heard a girl screaming. As he got there, he saw a body on the ground and a frantic girl screaming the man’s name. “Was it Peter Hale?”

“I… I… I don’t know, I was hiding behind the dumpster. I didn’t see anything.” The girl kept crying.

Derek grunted and placed a handcuff on the body and the other on the girl.

“No, no, no, no… what are you doing? You can’t do this to me, let me go, I can’t stay here!” The girl yelled as she tried to pull away from her dead boyfriend.

He ignored the girl as he ran towards the end of the alley and back out into the shops, he looked around searching for Peter. Maybe he finally had him; for once, there was a witness.

\---

“You are looking as radiant as ever, Kate.” Peter smirked as he saw his second hand getting her hair done at the salon in the mall. 

Kate rolled her eyes “What are you smiling about?”

Peter grinned, “I have the best news. I know where they are.”

“What?” Kate sat up straighter and leaned a bit closer to Peter “Where are they?”

“Don’t worry about it, I’ll handle this. Everything is under control and soon he will be too. I think I’ll have a manicure.” He motioned for one of the girls at the salon and smiled. 

Derek looked around at all the shops and huffed as he ran down the hall looking to his sides to see if Peter had entered any of them. He hoped he could finally arrest him and put him away for good. Peter was responsible for many deaths, drugs, and counterfeit money circulating the eastern United States. He smirked as he spotted him inside the mall’s salon. He pulled out his gun and badge while walking into the place. “Peter, you’re under arrest.”

“Detective Hale, can I ask what you’re trying to arrest me for this time? If you don’t mind, I’m trying to get a manicure.” Peter smirked at Derek. “You can’t just walk into places and hold people at gun-point, Derek.” Peter said feigning frustration. “I’m just a man trying to get a manicure in peace and you come in here like some cowboy shoving your gun in my face.”

“I don’t care what you’re trying to do, Peter. You are under arrest for murder.” 

“Murder?” Peter asked, “Are you trying to frame me with bogus charges now? I didn’t know you had become that desperate, detective. I have a witness.”

Derek smirked, “I have a witness this time too, Peter. I knew you would get sloppy at some point.”

Peter narrowed his eyes and turned to look at Kate, she would have to take charge while he was processed. She would also be able to find the witness, if anything this was only a temporary delay before he would be able to get Stiles back. “We’ll see.”

Derek scowled as he handcuffed Peter, he seemed to be completely fine being placed under arrest, didn’t even flinch at him having a witness. He would have to work fast and keep the witness safe as they processed him for murder.

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek glared at the window of the interrogation room; his new partner Erica Reyes was currently interrogating the witness. She knew something but she didn’t want to give any information away. Peter had killed her boyfriend and all she could say was ‘let me go, assholes’. He needed to get in there, put some pressure on the girl; he needed to put Peter away for good. 

Erica looked at the girl and sat across from her, “Look, your boyfriend is dead, all we’re trying to do is put away the guy that killed him.”

The girl shook her head, “I don’t care what you’re trying to do, and I want to go now. I didn’t do anything. You can’t keep me here handcuffed to this chair!”

Erica looked up as the door banged opened and sighed, of course Derek was over this shit. She had only been partnered with him for two months and in those two months, she had learned he had a very short fuse, and a very deep hatred towards Peter Hale. 

“You need to tell us what happened now, this is not a game. Someone you cared for died and all you’re worried about is getting out of here, probably so you can go find your next high. The faster you talk the faster we get you out of here.” He slammed his fist on the table, watching the girl jump in fright. 

Finstock rolled his eyes as he heard Derek Hale yelling in one of the interrogation rooms. He walked over and opened the door, “Hale, you have to let her go. She’s a witness not a criminal.”

Derek turned to glare at Finstock; he needed this girl to talk to testify so he could finally put Peter away for good.

“Now Hale, release her.”

He glared at the girl as she left while flipping him the bird. He was going to have to go about this differently, find a way to get the girl to talk and identify Peter as the killer.


	2. Under Pressure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek is able to get the information he needs, now Erica must go undercover as a kindergarten teacher. At least, that was the plan...

It had been a bit difficult finding the girl again after she left the precinct, but he had managed it. She had a favorite hangout that he was sure he would find her in; there he would begin his plan. Erica had tried to tag along, but he was sure that only he was needed for this job.

He parked his car in front of a rundown house, loud music coming out of the place. As he stepped out of his car, he took notice of the two ‘bouncers’ on the front porch, probably the ones in charge of collecting an entrance fee.

“Are you sure that car will still be there when you come out?” The lankier bouncer asked him as he approached them.

Derek smirked showing him his badge, “It better be.” 

Their eyes widened and they took a step back before laughing nervously. “Yeah man, no problem. We’ll watch out for it, maybe even give it a clean.” The bouncer replied before letting him pass into the house.

The music was loud and sounded like a trash compactor, but he enjoyed the dulcet tone of Sting, so who was he to judge really. He moved through the crowd of dancing people looking around for his witness. He pushed away women that came to him asking him if he wanted a good time, and was starting to think she might actually not be there when he spotted her. He walked over and sat next to her.

“Nice to see you again,” he said over the loud music.

She turned to glare at him, “you need to leave this is illegal!”

He grinned, “what? I am just hanging out listening to junkyard metal, nothing illegal about this.”

“Well then, I’ll leave.” She said looking around for her purse.

“Okay, where are we going next?”

“You can’t do that.”

Derek shrugged, “The way I figure it, my career is down the drain so that leaves me with a lot of free time on my hands. Time I can use to hang around you, day after day after day. When you turn a corner, I’ll be there. Every step you take, I’ll take too. Every move you make, I’ll be watching you.” 

She looked at him horrified, probably envisioning her life with a broody bearded weirdo following her every step. “Fine. What do you need?”

Derek smiled genuinely now, his sister Cora said he had a knack for being annoying and it had paid off. “I just need you to point him out of a lineup. That is all you need to do, nothing more.”

\---

Erica smirked as she saw Derek return with the girl in tow. He had that smug look on his face again, which made her roll her eyes. She picked up the phone and called down to the cells for them to send Peter and four other men up with him. Time to get this show on the road.

“That one, the one with the blue eyes, number 3”, the girl’s voice quivered. “He’s the one that killed my boyfriend after he gave him the information he had. He wanted to know about his ex, my boyfriend said his ex had taken off with 10 million dollars and the reward for finding him would be really good.”

Derek nodded as he signaled for the men to be taken back to their cells. “Did you happen to catch any of the information?”

She nodded, “He said he is in Beacon Hills, California. Said he saw him taking his son to school.”

Erica turned to look at Derek before nodding, “Alright, thanks for the information. For now, we’ll put you in protective custody to keep you safe until the court date. We’ll take good care of you okay?” 

Now they not only had Peter down for murder, but also the location of his ex. There were no pictures of him or any information in the system, just what their files told them. It had been a nasty break-up from what he knew. Peter loved Stiles and gave him everything he wanted, all in return for his undying loyalty and love. When Stiles decided, he wanted out. Peter refused to let him leave. Stiles in turn left in the middle of the night with his son, and 10 million dollars. Now Peter was looking for him in order to get his money back. Derek didn’t really understand the motive for taking the 10 million, but he knew they had to go find Stiles.

“How are we going to go about this, Derek? We can’t exactly show up in Beacon Hills and begin asking for Stiles, he’ll get wind of it and run. He’s done a good job of hiding for 4 years and was really only found on chance.” Erica said as she walked towards Derek’s desk. She popped her gum and raised an eyebrow at him.

Derek nodded at her words, knowing full well they would have to be discreet. “She mentioned their son, he would be what in kindergarten?”

Erica nodded, “Yup, he is around 5 years old, which would put him there. Are you thinking we go through the school?”

“Well, we don’t know what he looks like or what name he would be going by right now. We can get in touch with the elementary school and see if one of us can be the kindergarten teacher. It is for their protection after all.” 

“Right, so I would be the teacher?” Erica grinned when Derek turned to glare at her.

Derek scowled, “I can be the teacher, you know.”

“Don’t be ludicrous Hale; you’d scare the poor children.” A third voice chimed in.

At the sound of the voice, Erica and Derek looked up to see Chief Finstock smirking at them. Derek raised an eyebrow, “It’s not hard, what do they do color and sing, I can do that.”

Finstock shook his head, “And that thinking there is why, Hale, you’re going to let Erica pose as the kindergarten teacher.”

Derek rolled his eyes and sighed, “Fine, Erica you’ll be our teacher.”

“Was that so hard, Derek, was it?” Erica questioned with glee.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So while I’m teaching at the school and gathering information, what exactly will you be doing?” Erica asked as they took their seats on the airplane. It would be a 6-hour flight from New Jersey to Reno, Nevada and then a 2-hour drive from Reno into California. Beacon Hills was such a small town that it did not have its own airport. It would be easier on them to fly in to the neighbor state and then drive.

Derek contemplated Erica’s question, he didn’t really know what he would do. “I was thinking of…” he stopped as he felt someone kick the back of his seat. He turned to glare at the person behind him, usually that worked in stopping annoying stuff like that. The blonde boy behind him only stared back at him. “I can look around…” He took a deep breath as he felt a kick again. He grabbed one of his pencils and turned back to the kid. “Hey kid, if you keep this up.” He looked at his pencil before breaking it in half with thumb. The kid’s eyes widened and he sat back in his seat.

Erica snorted as she saw Derek, “What was I thinking, you’re great with kids.”

“At least he stopped.” Derek grumbled, “I can look around town, ask people if they know of anyone that moved to the town about 4 years ago to more recently. We can’t assume he’s been there since he left Peter, he could’ve been bouncing around from place to place avoiding detection.”

“That makes sense; maybe you can find one of those old people that do nothing but gossip about the town’s residents.” Erica smiled as the flight attendant came to them with the menu, “Yes, I’m starving. I’ll have the roast beef sandwich, with extra pickles, and an apple pie or should I have turkey sandwich and cherry pie, hmmm. I’ll take both. Are you having anything Derek?”

Derek made a face at her selections before shaking his head, “No, I ate before I got to the airport.”

\---

Erica did not feel good did she eat too much? Was it the donuts before the airport, or maybe the mac and cheese she had at home? Ugh, maybe it was the airplane food. It didn’t really matter, she needed to hurl. “Derek, pull over man.”

Derek looked over to Erica who was groaning and looked terribly pale. He pulled over to the side letting her get out. He winced as she began to throw up. They still had about an hour and forty-five minutes of driving to do. “You okay?” he questioned as she climbed back into the car.

“Ugh, I think I threw up part of my stomach.” She groaned as she leaned her head up against the window. 

“Let me know if you need me to pull over again.” Derek said as he kept driving, hopefully she would feel better now that she had thrown up.

As they kept driving the skies got cloudier until eventually it started raining. Derek kept close attention to the road, there weren’t many cars around, but it was turning into a twisty winding road with cliffs on one side and mountains on the other. It was a nice drive, but it didn’t really help Erica with her stomach. He pulled over and ran out with his umbrella as she stumbled out of the car toward a tree. He held the umbrella over her and held her hair as she threw up for the third time. “Come on; let’s go back to the car.”

Erica groaned as she slipped into the backseat lying down next to Derek’s stuff. “I feel awful, this is death isn’t it?”

Derek chuckled, “Don’t be so dramatic, it’s called eating too much crap.”

She was about to respond to his little comment when she felt something move next to her. She turned to study the movement when a rat poked its head out. “A rat! There’s a rat in the car, pull over!”

Derek turned to look at Erica as she screamed and sat up in the back seat. “Relax, it’s not a rat. It’s my pet ferret. I couldn’t find anyone to take him in while I was gone. Cora is out of town so she couldn’t look after him.”

Erica looked at the ferret as it stared at her and moved its head to the side as if studying her. “You have a ferret... your pet, is a ferret… What happened to having a regular dog or cat? Maybe a turtle?”

“Ferrets are nice. They don’t require much maintenance and do not make big messes.”

Derek sighed as they finally made it to the motel. He helped Erica to her room before grabbing his stuff and going to his room. It was currently 1:05AM. and Erica had to be at the school in 6 hours. 

\---

His alarm woke him up; he turned it off before getting up to check on Erica. He’d heard her get up to throw up a couple of times throughout the night. One look at her told him she was in no shape to go teach children. So he got ready, trying to find the least threatening clothes he could find in his wardrobe. As he finished he walked over to Erica’s room again. “Hey, I’m going. How do I look?”

Erica turned to look at Derek and let out a chuckle, “lose the tie, the kids will use it as a weapon against you.”

He rolled his eyes but did take off the tie. That left him with a light blue button down and jeans. It didn’t seem like a bad outfit. “I’ll see you at 3:30.”

“Be careful Derek, the kids… they’ll eat you alive. You’ll be like a lamb to a pack of wolves.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! So some of you might be wondering about Stiles, he's coming in the next chapter, of course his name won't be Stiles.


	3. First Day of School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek begins his job as a kindergarten teacher, piece of cake...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the characters and their names, we'll just assume Hale is a very common last name, which is why it doesn't automatically make Stiles panic. Stiles is under the identity of "John McCall" with Scott's original name being Peter Hale Jr. The kid characters in this chapter include Scott, Kira, Liam, Malia, and Jackson. See if you can figure out which kid Jackson is.

Derek sat on a small chair next to a child that kept sneezing and coughing. Every time the kid coughed without covering his mouth, he winced. He would have moved to a different chair but other kids were occupying them. He was currently waiting for the principal to see him. He had already met the assistant principal, a kind woman who introduced herself as Allison Argent. She smiled at him dimples and all before instructing him to wait for the principal to call him.

He looked to the side as he heard a soft voice. He stared as a man crouched in front of a student and spoke to him. “You can’t hit people when they make you angry. I’ve spoken with Martin about his behavior already, and I understand that he was being mean to you, but next time you need to let me know, okay?” The boy sniffled and nodded before letting out a whispered, “Okay, Mr. McCall.”

Derek couldn’t take his eyes of Mr. McCall, he was breathtaking. The way he spoke to the boy and the small smile he gave only endeared him more. 

“Mr. Hale?”

He looked towards where he’d heard the voice and smiled. “Good morning.”

The woman who’d called out his name smiled back, “Good morning, I’m Lydia Martin, principal of Beacon Hills Elementary. Let’s speak in my office.”

Derek got up and followed her into the office. She had an intimidating look that made him walk a bit straighter. He opened his mouth to speak the minute he heard the door close but she waved him off.

“I was expecting a Ms. Reyes. See, a month into the new semester I’m told I have to remove one of my long standing teachers to make room for an undercover policeman. They wouldn’t tell me why, I don’t suppose you’d be able to tell me?” Lydia pierced him with her glare.

He shook his head, “Sorry, it’s confidential.”

Lydia nodded, “I figured as much. I do want to warn you that if anything happens to my children or staff, you will have me to answer to, I don’t take threats kindly. All I have to do is tell my parents that you’re here on police business and they’ll pull their kids out so fast, we’d have to close the place down and don’t you think I won’t if I feel my children are in danger.”

“They’re not in any danger.” He answered back seriously. It made sense, she was the principal and it was her job to keep the children safe, he’d try his best to keep it that way. 

“Good.” She smiled sweetly, now that that part was over, she could move on to teaching business. “I assume you have some sort of teaching experience?”

Derek gave her his most charming smile, “They wouldn’t have sent me otherwise.” He kept his smile hoping she wouldn’t see the lie. It was the biggest lie he’d ever told, he couldn’t even teach his ferret not to eat his shoelaces. 

Lydia stared at him for a few seconds before nodding; she got up and motioned for Derek to follow. “Our kindergarten class is on the first floor, the restrooms are down the hall to the right.” She handed him a paper, “That’s the schedule for kinder, there you will find their recess time, lunch time, and nap time.”

He nodded taking in the information, trying to memorize it so he didn’t look like an idiot. He didn’t know kids still took naps in school, he didn’t remember ever taking naps himself. That would work to his advantage though, while the kids slept, he could try to sift through the information and see if he could identify which was Peter Hale’s kid.

“Wait right here.” Lydia extended her hand to stop him as she turned the knob and opened the door to the classroom. She walked into the classroom and began to switch the lights on and off to get the children to settle down.

Derek’s eyes widened at the amount of noise coming out of the room when Lydia opened the door, he so totally wasn’t ready for this. 

Lydia waited for the children to settle down on the carpet before speaking. “Good morning class. Now, Ms. Harris not going to be with us for a while.”

“Where did she go?” A little girl asked.

“She went on vacation, Malia.” Lydia smiled at her.

“Did she die?” Another voice pipped up. 

“No, Kira, she went to see someone.” 

“Did they die?”

“No, Kira.”

Kira looked at her skeptically, “Everyone dies you know.”

Lydia sighed, “I know, Kira, but not for a long long time.” She looked up to the rest of the class and smiled. “Now until Ms. Harris comes back, you will have a new teacher. I want everybody to say good morning to Mr. Hale.”

Derek walked in as Lydia introduced him and smiled at the kids. “Good morning class.”

“Good morning Mr. Hale!” The kids all yelled in unison.

Lydia turned to Derek and smirked, “They’re all yours. Remember I’ll be watching you.” With that, she walked out of the classroom. 

He looked at the kids and tried to hide his fear, they could probably smell fear. “Hi, hello. First, I would like to get to know you.” He jumped up as he sat on the piano, which made the kids start laughing. “Ha ha ha ha, quiet. Now, I will ask you a series of questions and I want them answered immediately. Who here was born in Beacon Hills?”

All the children raised their hands at his question. He resisted the urge to groan, “What about anyone who wasn’t born in Beacon Hills, maybe somewhere like New Jersey raise your hand.”

All the children once again raised their hands. He looked at the children and realized he’d have to take a different approach, “okay, you can lower your hands now.” 

He looked at one of the boys as he got up while keeping his hand raised. “Mr. Hale, I need to go to the bathroom.”

“Okay, you can go.” He said waving towards the door. He turned back to the class as another boy got up. 

The boy smiled at him, “boys have a penis, and girls have a vagina.”

The class began to laugh as Derek stared at the boy not knowing how to respond, “Thanks for letting me know.” Tugging on the side of his jeans had him looking down at the boy who had just gone to the bathroom. “Yes?”

The little boy looked at him, “I need to go to the bathroom, and I can’t get these things off.” He said while pulling on the straps of his overalls.

Derek crouched down and attempted to unclip the straps only to fail miserably. “I’ll get someone to help you. I’ll be right back, okay?” He stepped out of the classroom and looked around the empty hallway, whom was he going to ask for help? He took a deep breath and walked over to the nearest classroom. There was a man teaching on the board, which he recognized as the teacher he’d seen in the office. He tapped on the window and motioned for the teacher to come out once he had his attention. 

\---

Stiles looked up as he heard a slight knocking. He arched an eyebrow as he looked at the man on the other side of the door who was motioning for him to come outside. “Alright class, I want you to read pages 30 and 31. We will be discussing it when I get back.”

“Can I help you?” he asked as he stepped out of his classroom. The man was like a Greek god. Was this the new teacher? He remembered seeing him in the office and thinking he was possibly the hottest person he’d seen in Beacon Hills. He had never seen someone that could rock the stubble this man was rocking, it made him weak at the knees.

Derek smiled at the man, trying not to stare at his lips or the way his eyes looked when the light hit them. “I have a bit of a problem.”

“Mr. Hale, I have to go real baaaad”

Both of them turned to look at the little boy. “I can’t unclip his overalls.” Derek said sheepishly.

Stiles chuckled as he walked towards the little boy, “Aww, Liam those overalls will get you, first day?”

“That obvious?” Derek smiled.

“You know, kindergarten is like the ocean, you don’t want to turn your back on it.” Stiles said as he walked off to the bathroom with Liam in tow.

“Not to worry, everything is under control.” His eyes widened as he looked through the window of his classroom. The kids were now in the process of tearing the room apart. “No! Monsters!”

He walked back into his classroom looking around at the destruction currently happening. There were kids painting on the board, some were throwing flour around, toys were flying by his head. He looked helplessly as the children ignored his calls to attention and continued with their rampaging. He looked over to the cubbies to see a small boy surrounded by opened lunch boxes as he stuffed his mouth. Derek walked over to him, “Are all these yours?”

The boy shook his head; Derek closed the nearest lunchbox to the boy. “Then stop eating them.”

\---

Lydia and Allison stood outside of the door looking at the mayhem. Lydia shook her head and began to walk away.

Allison turned to look at Lydia, “Aren’t you going to break it up, or help?”

“Nope,” Lydia smirked, “one more day of this and he’ll quit. Then he won’t be my problem anymore.”

“Well, that’s mean.” Allison said with a small laugh, “I thought he said he had teaching experience.”

Lydia looked at Allison, “So he said, but I’m quite sure he has never taught a day in his life.”

\---

Derek grunted as a kid rammed his leg with a toy-shopping cart. He looked at the chaos and realized he was in way over his head. “SHUT UP!” 

The kids stopped and looked at him, “Shut up, shut up, shut up!”

He took a deep breath as the children stared at him, then he heard it, the first sniffle. Soon more sniffles followed by crying. Now he had a room full of crying children. He looked at them and ran out of the classroom. He ran out of the school towards his car, he couldn’t take it! A small noise by his car had him looking up to see his pet ferret. He opened the door and grabbed him before returning to the school. As he walked back into the classroom he noticed it was quieter as the kids milled around kicking over toys or just talking to others. 

“Attention!” All the kids turned to look at him, he held out his ferret. “This is going to be your new class pet.”

“What happened to your dog?”

“This is not a dog, it is a ferret.” The children were now calm and listening to him. He moved further into the classroom. 

“What’s a ferret?”

Derek smiled and held out his pet, “this is a ferret.” The class oohed as he showed them the ferret.

Kira looked at him, “If he bites you, you get rabies and die.”

“That’s not true, he would never bite you.”

“Can I pet him?” a little voice called out.

Derek nodded, “Sure, but one at a time okay? We have to be careful not to overwhelm him.”

“Mr. Hale, what’s his name?” one of the boys asked.

He frowned; he hadn’t actually ever given him a name. “What’s your name?”

The boy smiled, “my name is Scott.”

“Well Scott, I never gave him a name, maybe you can think of one for him.” Derek suggested as the boy’s smile grew even more.

“We could call him, Dewey!” Scott said excitedly.

Derek smiled, “that sounds like the perfect name. Dewey will be the class’ pet. You guys will have to help me feed him and take care of him.”

The class cheered as they continued petting the ferret. Meanwhile Derek sighed as he felt himself regaining some control.

\---

Derek almost cheered with relief as dismissal ended. He walked back into his classroom and looked at all the toys on the floor. With a sigh, he began to pick stuff up and put the chairs on the tables. He stopped as he heard a noise by the door only to see Scoot standing there shaking his head. “What?”

“Ms. Harris is a whole lot better than you.” Scott replied with honesty.

“Is she?” Derek continued to pick up stuff looking at Scott as he began to help as well.

“My dad is a teacher at this school, and he’s better than you too.”

“That sounds great.”

“Danny, my babysitter is better than you too, and my swim teacher and my t-ball coach are better than you too.”

Derek sighed and looked at Scott, “I appreciate your honesty, but do you happen to know anyone that’s not better than me?”

Scott looked at him for a while before shrugging, “I don’t know that many people.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Derek stumbled into the motel room and went straight for his bed, everything ached and he felt like death.

“Derek?” Erica got up, her complexion still pale. “How did it go?”

“They’re horrible. You take over tomorrow.” 

Erica shook her head, “I can’t. It would blow our cover. You’re the one doing this now.”

“They’re going to kill me.” Derek whined into his pillow.

“Tell me about it.”


	4. Some Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of school brings a parent introduction as well as some information and a fire drill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, work has been a bit hectic this week. I did finally plan out my chapters which means now you know how long the story is going to be. 
> 
> Warning: child abuse is mentioned towards the end of the chapter right after the fire drill.

Derek took a deep breath before getting out of his car and walking towards the school. Today was his second day and he was not very confident, but he had a job to do and he was going to do it. Kids ran around him on their way to school and several parents turned to look at him. He saw one boy run to his mom to get her attention and point at him. The mom looked up at him only to do a one-eighty; he blushed as the moms around her turned to check him out.

As he entered his classroom, he saw a parent standing there with his son. “Good morning, can I help you?” The boy said good morning to him before running off to his cubby to put his things away.

“Hi, my name is Danny, I’m Mason’s dad. I was hoping I could have a quick word with you about Mason. Lately, he feels some of the kids might make fun of him for having two dads as opposed to a mom and dad. This has made him a bit more withdrawn, especially since his father left.” Danny looked at Derek before turning away from him and smiling at Mason. He just wanted his son to have a fun time at school without being bullied.

Derek nodded as Danny expressed his concern. “I haven’t seen anything yet, but if any of the kids try to make fun of him I will deal with it. I have zero-tolerance on bullying and discrimination, but kids rarely are that way at this age. It’s usually a learned behavior.” 

Danny smiled at him, “Thank you so much, I think it’ll help him having you as a teacher.”

He smiled and waved Danny off; he would put Danny as a person of interest in case he might be Stiles. He turned to look at his class, as the final kids put their stuff away before they ran to the carpet to sit down. “Good morning class.”

“Good morning Mr. Hale!” They all yelled back at him. 

“Today we are going to have an activity. It’s called ‘Who is my daddy, and what does he do?’” Derek said as he sat down in a chair in front of the children, right away they all started to shout out things.

“Is he a fireman?”

“Is he a robot?”

“Does he have big eyebrows too?”

“Is he a giant?”

“Does he have a dog?”

Derek put his hand out, “Wait, wait. Not my dad. ‘Who is YOUR dad and what does he do’.” As the class, Oooh-ed in understanding a hand shot up. “Yes, Scott?”

Scott smiled as Mr. Hale had remembered his name, “What if we have two dads?”

“It’s okay if you have two dads you can tell me what they both do, if you have two moms it’s also okay, you can tell me what they do as well. All families are different and that is okay.” Derek smiled reassuringly as Scott seemed to relax more. “Alright, let’s start with Malia.”

Malia stood up and went to stand next to Derek, “My mom is a firefighter and my mama works at a bank.”

Derek noted that on his sheet and thanked Malia, “Okay, Kira come on up.”

Shyly Kira stood up and walked to the front of the class, “My dad doesn’t live with us anymore; he lives in New York and drives a taxi. My mom hopes he’ll die real soon.”

Well, that explained a lot. Derek motioned for Kira to go back to her seat. “Next up is Jackson.”

Jackson stood up with confidence and strutted to the front of the class, “My dad is a gynecologist. That means he looks at vaginas all day long.”

The class giggled as Derek thanked Jackson and asked him to go back to his seat. “Alright, up next we have Aiden and Ethan.”

The twins stood up and walked to the front of the class, “Our mom says our dad is a real sex machine.”

Derek looked down at his paper and took a deep breath, the kids things said, really. “Okay, thanks. Mason, you’re up.”

Mason stood up shyly and walked to the front of the class. “My dad owns his own computer business, and my papa went to live somewhere far, dad said he wanted to find himself.”

“Thank you Mason, let’s see, Liam.”

“My dad works at a hospital and he has a mustache this big and he can’t wear hats because his head is soooo big, and he drives a red car that makes a loud vroooom.”

Derek chuckled and thanked Liam, several other kids went up before he called on Scott, “Alright Scott, come on up and tell us what your dad does.”

Scott smiled and walked to the front of the class, “My dad works at the school, he teaches third grade. He is a super cool teacher and dad. He said my papa went to live in France. I don’t know what he does.”

“Thank you, Scott. You can go sit down.” He looked down at his paper and read off the last name. “Isaac? Is he here today?” He thought he’d seen all the kids go up already.

“He likes to sit over there.” Scott said pointing to the furthest corner of the room. 

Derek stood up and walked over to Isaac who ignored him and continued playing with his toy truck. “Isaac, you need to come up and participate.” He said softly so as to not startle the boy. Isaac simply turned away from him and continued about his business as if he had not heard him, causing Derek to reach out and put a hand on his shoulder. He didn’t miss the small flinch the boy gave. His head was down looking at his cars as Derek shifted the collar of his shirt to see a big bruise. He was no idiot; this was obviously a sign of abuse. 

A loud bell interrupted Derek’s next question. He looked up to see the kids get up and start running around. They were yelling something about fire and screaming in general. “It’s a fire drill, everyone line up!” He tried to yell over their screaming. “Guys, kids, we need to leave, it’s a fire drill.” He began grabbing kids and setting them down near the door, then going back for the others that were still running around. Eventually with some kids hanging from his arms he was able to get his class to follow him outside.

\---

Stiles’ eyes widened as Mr. Hale came out with several kids on top of him while others ran out the door onto the front yard of the school. He looked around and noticed the other teachers had similar expressions of shock that were slowly morphing into amusement. He turned to Lydia who was standing next to him. “Has he taught children before?”

“Of course he has, otherwise I wouldn’t have hired him. What do you take me for?” Lydia answered while getting her megaphone ready. 

Stiles put a hand up in surrender, “I was just asking.” He turned to look at Hale who was still holding up a couple of kids as he began to blush with obvious embarrassment. He looked away from the blush to his arms that showed a lot of muscle as he held up the kids before deciding it would be wise to look elsewhere. 

Lydia stepped out into the middle of the yard with her megaphone as Allison moved to stand next to her. “I want to thank all the teachers that were able to get their kids out in an orderly fashion and within the allotted time. Kindergarten, I would like you to look around, this is how I expect you to be next time we have a fire drill.”

He looked towards where Derek was standing having finally put down the kids and offered him a small smile.

Derek could feel himself blushing even more as everyone turned to look at them. At this point, he figured that everyone was either laughing at him or criticizing him. As he asked the children to line up, he turned to look at Mr. McCall who simply smiled at him. He couldn’t help smiling back. 

*---*

This time Derek decided to stick around for dismissal. Despite the fiasco that was the fire drill, he hadn’t forgotten the bruise he had seen on Isaac’s back. He was determined to speak with his parents when they showed up to pick him up. They waited for a while before a car rolled up to the curb and the driver called out for Isaac. Derek put an arm on his shoulder to stop him before heading towards the car. He bent down to look through the window and saw a stressed looking woman. 

The woman rolled down her window, “I’m sorry for the late pick up, I had something that took longer than I thought it …”

Derek cut her off with a wave of his hand, “That’s not what I want to talk about.”

As she realized what he meant the woman began to look nervous, “He fell off his bike yesterday.”

“We both know that that did not happen because he fell of a bike. Does he hit you too?” Derek looked towards where Isaac was playing with his toy car again. 

The woman looked down and took a breath, “Look, he’s getting help. This was a slip up, but he’s getting counseling. I don’t have to explain myself to you."

Derek frowned as the woman became angry, his concern for her well-being washed away. “If he does it again I will call the police.” With that, he walked away from the car and towards Isaac, who said goodbye and left. 

~~~~~~~~~~

As he returned to the motel he thought about what he would do about the current structure in the classroom, he needed to get those kids in shape and following his instructions before anyone realized he wasn’t a teacher. He paused as he opened the door, something didn’t feel right. He drew his gun and walked towards Erica’s bedroom. The sound of a lamp breaking had him slamming the door open only to find Erica in bed with a man. 

“Derek!” Erica said cheerily, “This is Boyd, he’s my fiancée. He brought me soup because he knew I was sick.”

Derek turned to look at Boyd who attempted to keep his dignity by covering himself with a pillow as he stood up to shake his hand. “Hi…” 

Boyd returned his greeting before retreating into the bathroom to put on a robe. He stepped out a minute later wearing a pink robe. “Hello, sorry for that introduction. I’m Boyd, I’m a chef. When I heard Erica was sick I figured I’d bring her soup.”

“He makes the best soup.” Erica said with a smile as she pulled Boyd in for a kiss.

Derek sighed, “Makes sense that you would go for a chef.”

“He’s not just a chef, he’s the best chef!” Erica replied still looking at Boyd. 

Boyd smiled, “Aw, you flatter me babe. I know I’m not.” kissing Erica back and getting back on the bed.

“Oh, but you are…” Erica muttered around kisses.

Derek took that as his cue to leave before things got more heated, he definitely did not need to see what was about to happen.


	5. Getting in Shape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek decides it's about time he shape up the class. At least if he wants to keep his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the delay, I've had a really bad time lately. A few scares and worries, but it's all getting better now.
> 
> I don't think any school would let a teacher blow a whistle inside the classroom repeatedly, but then again no school would let someone with zero experience work with kids.

Derek isn’t able to sleep much thinking about how to get his class under control. It is imperative he be able to get the job done, otherwise Peter goes free and comes after his ex. The problem is he does not really know much about teaching aside from when he would help the rookies train at the station, which is all he knows. Erica is not much help since after Boyd leaves she just sits on the couch laughing at him; he throws a pillow at her face. 

The day starts pretty much the same way it did yesterday, the moms ogle at him while the children yell out hellos. The class is sitting on the carpet and he nods, he takes out his whistle and blows on it once. Tiny hands go up to cover equally tiny ears but he still has their attention. “Good morning, today we stop being kindergartners.” 

The class can really only stare at him with shocked expressions as he paces. “You guys are too soft, you cry and whine and have your mommies do everything for you, but no more! Today we are going to change that. You are going to be my cadets.”

Scott raises his hand, “Mr. Hale, what’s a cadet?”

Derek nods, “excellent question Scott. A cadet is a person who is training to be a policeman.”

The kids ooohed in understanding. 

“Okay, our first exercise is simple. I will blow my whistle once, when you hear the whistle blow you go and grab your favorite toy. Then when I blow it twice, you run back to the carpet with your toy.” Derek waited for the kids to nod in understanding before blowing his whistle once.

The kids quickly got up and ran towards the shelves holding the toys looking for their favorite toy. When Derek saw that most children had their toy in hand he blew the whistle twice, the kids quickly ran back to their spot on the carpet. Derek smiled as all but one child returned to the carpet with their toy in hand. He looked up to see Liam with a plush wolf stomping around and growling. “Liam, you were supposed to come back to the carpet.”

“I’M NOT A POLICEMAN, I’M A WEREWOLF!” he yelled back.

Derek raised an eyebrow and stared at him, “Liam.”

Liam looked at him, “I’m not a policeman, I’m a werewolf…”

Derek said nothing in return, he’d read online that getting into a battle of words was the worst thing he could do with children, so he simply stared at him. 

Liam looked around at everyone staring at him, “oh, alright.” He said as he walked over and sat down.

“Okay, this time when you hear the whistle blow you have to go put the toy back in its place. When you hear the whistle blow, twice you come back to your spot on the carpet. He blew the whistle smiling as the kids ran to put their toys away before running back to the carpet as he blew the whistle again. 

“Yes, this is working, it’s working! I mean, good job cadets.” Derek continued the day utilizing the whistle for transition times or for when he needed the class’ attention. The whistle worked on getting the kids on task, now he had other problems to tackle. He had not been able to get any of the kids down for the nap time because they never seemed to be tired. 

\--- 

The next day Derek began teaching the children different exercises likes sit-ups and push-ups in order to get them using all that energy they seemed to possess. “Today we will be having a competition to see who can do the most push-ups and who can do the most sit-ups.”

“What’s a push-up?” Kira asked interrupting Malia in the process. 

“Next time, raise your hand before asking a question. A push-up is when you lie on your belly on the floor and you use your arms to push your body up. Let me show you.” Derek looks at the dirty floor and decides he may as well. He gets down on the floor and does five push-ups so the kids can all see him before standing up again. “I understand that some of you may not be able to do many, but I want you to try to do as many as you can.” He nodded at Malia who had her hand raised. 

“What do we win if we can do the most?” 

Derek smiled and looked at all the kids, “You’ll get to help me feed Dewey for the week.” 

He could see the excitement in the kids as he lined them up to start the first task, push-ups. “When you hear the whistle you will start doing push-ups, the last person still doing push-ups wins.”

The kids began doing their push-ups as soon as he blew the whistle and he began to look around as the kids focused on their task. Giggling had him looking to a group of kids that had given up and were on the floor looking at the ones still doing push-ups. Aiden and Ethan were both still going but had apparently decided their competition was against each other and not the rest of the class and had resorted to trying to make each other lose. 

Ethan and Aiden eventually made each other lose, which left Malia, Scott, and Kira still doing push-ups. Derek stood next to them counting their push-ups as they struggled to keep going. Eventually Malia gave up and laid on the floor catching her breath, she was followed by Kira who looked over to Scott with a smile as Scott did one more push-up before collapsing and letting out a small cheer.

“Alright Scott! Scott did the most push-ups, which means he’s going to be helping with Dewey this week. He is going to need a partner though, so let’s see who’s going to be helping Scott out.” The kids cheered before sitting down on the carpet and looking at Derek. He felt a little weird as he had their undivided attention for once. “Sit-ups are different, for these you will be on your back with your knees bent. You will try to pull the top of your body up to your knees.”

He got on the floor again to show them how to do a sit-up. This time he didn’t even mind all the glitter and paper trash on the floor. He bent his leg with his feet firmly on the floor, placed his arms crossed over his chest and did one sit-up before doing two more. The kids were staring at him intently, he saw some of them nodding and smiling as they figured they could do that. “Okay, so now it’s going to be your turn, I want all of you to get into position. Make sure you’re not going to bump into anybody.”

The kids quickly got into position in their preferred spots. “When you’re ready give me thumbs up.” Derek waited until he saw 20 little thumbs telling him the kids were ready. He put the whistle to his lips and let out a fast whistle. The kids began as he started his count. Sit-ups tended to be harder for kids than push-ups so pretty soon there were only a few kids still going strong while most of the class stared and counted along with him. The kids’ excitement grew as the number of students still going sit-ups went down to two. Isaac was locked in battle with Mason both of them were starting to look tired. It was as Derek hit 45 that Mason gave up and stayed on the floor while Isaac did one more sit-up. The kids cheered as Isaac did his last sit-up and smiled as he stayed on his back panting. 

“Isaac is the winner!” Derek cheered as the kids started clapping and shouting out congratulations to Isaac. For once Isaac looked happy and at ease in the classroom. Derek was determined to make sure Isaac remained that way in his classroom. He let the class have a few minutes of rest while he set up the next training session. The fire drill had been an embarrassment of epic proportions and Derek was determined not to have a repeat. He moved a table over to the wall where the fire alarm was and grabbed a drumstick. 

Derek blew on the whistle once and quickly had 20 sets of eyes on him. It was a bit unnerving, but at least they were finally reacting to something. “Alright, you guys have been doing really well so far. We have one more drill to practice before we go out for lunch.”

The kids all smiled as they kept their attention on him, he smiled before pointing at the fire alarm. “Yesterday was terrible; we need to practice how to line up for fire and earthquake drills. I need to know that you know how to line up and exit the building safely in case of an emergency. I want all of you to go sit at the rug first and when you hear the bell ring, I want you to line up calmly in front of the door.”

He walked over the kids, grabbed Kira’s hand and raised it. “Kira will be my line leader. She will be in front of the line.” He called Malia over, “Malia will be my caboose, and she will be the one at the back of the line. That way I know that my class starts with Kira and ends with Malia. Scott and Isaac, your job will be to grab Dewey. Trade off, if Scott carries him the first time, then Isaac will carry him the second time.”

He waited for everyone to sit down on the carpet first before going over to the table and getting on it. He started tapping on the bell with the drumstick making it ring. He watched as the kids got up and began to line up; it went well except for the kids that tried to run or walk fast to be in front of the line. “That was good, but remember, this is not a race. We are trying to be safe, so don’t try to beat everyone to the door, just walk quickly to the line.”

They repeated the drill a couple of times with the kids sitting on the carpet first and then with them at their desk. Derek smiled as their last try went off without a hitch. He went around high-fiving all the kids before telling them to line-up for lunch. He decided to join them during lunch eating with them and then joining in their game of freeze tag. He made it a point in freezing in the most ridiculous poses possible. In one of his ridiculous poses, he turned to look at someone laughing and almost fell over as he saw Mr. McCall. He blushed before another kid came and tagged him to unfreeze him. 

~~~

Stiles smiled as he led his students out to lunch and saw Mr. Hale playing with the kindergartners. He seemed more at ease today and the kids seemed to be behaving better today. He laughed as Liam came up behind Mr. Hale and tagged him, causing him to freeze while only on one foot. Mr. Hale turned to look at him and he smirked at him before waiving at Scott. Scott came running up to him to give him a hug, while telling him how much fun he was having today. “That’s great Scott!”

Scott nodded, “Yep, and we had this composition…” he frowned knowing that wasn’t the word before continuing, “we had to do push-ups and I won! So now I’m in charge of Dewey and Isaac is too and we help feed him and we walk him and if there was a fire we have to make sure he’s safe too!” Scott continued in one breath. 

“Dewey?” Stiles asked as he smiled at Scott.

“Yep, he’s our class pet. Mr. Hale says he is a ferret, we all thought it was a weird looking dog.”

Stiles laughed and nodded, “that sounds awesome. You should go and play, your lunch is almost over.”

~~~ 

Derek’s eyes widened as he saw Scott run up to Mr. McCall while yelling ‘dad’. He saw as Scott hugged him and began to tell him of his day so far, while Mr. McCall looked at him and nodded. He knew that Scott had said his dad was a teacher, but he had no idea that he was the attractive guy he had seen on his first day at the school. He made himself look away before he became even more enamored with the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will definitely be posting now that I have a bit more time on my hands. My goal is to have this fic done before the year ends.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work in progress, I will try to update regularly. I haven't written anything in a while, so please be kind.


End file.
